The invention relates to a roof arrangement for a vehicle, in particular a passage vehicle having a displaceable sunroof.
DE 101 21 888 A1 describes a roof arrangement that defines this generic type. It has a roof frame with lateral guide paths and a sunroof which is movably guided in the guide rails for at least partially releasing or closing a roof opening. Furthermore, the roof arrangement includes bearing devices which have an articulated connection to the sunroof on one end and are supported by guide elements in the guide paths on the other end. Each bearing device has a lever which is mounted in a rotating bearing on both the sunroof end and the guide path end. The rotating bearing on the sunroof end has a bearing axle, one end of which protrudes into a lateral control path which controls the additional lifting motion of the sunroof in the traversing of the sunroof. A stepped bearing sleeve made of a friction bearing material is placed on this end of the bearing axle.
An object of this invention is to provide a roof arrangement in which the sunroof causes very little noise in particular in its position closing the roof opening.
This object is achieved with a roof arrangement in which a spring mechanism is provided between a stepped bearing sleeve and a lever mechanism, pressing a ring collar of the bearing sleeve against an edge bordering the roof control path.
The main advantages achieved with this invention can be regarded as the fact that the sunroof is clamped at the sides, i.e., in the transverse direction of the vehicle between the control paths by a spring device so that movement of the sunroof in the transverse direction of the vehicle is at least reduced. The sunroof is held tightly in the roof opening in the closed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.